


Sleepy Boys and Dead Legs

by MetaBeeBoppin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy writing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBeeBoppin/pseuds/MetaBeeBoppin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi falls asleep on top of Kirigiri and he looks adorable. Will this lead to sleepy cuddles? of course it will what are you some kind of chump or somethin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Boys and Dead Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMARY DNHFUBUNHUN  
> Every time I started working on this fic I did it at about midnight so I could try and get the sleepy feel down. In retrospect, I think it may have just affected my writing ability in a negative way. Oh well, at least it's finished. Hope you enjoy maybe!

All that illuminated the room was the lambent glow from the television screen, which emitted an almost silent hum now that the movie had ended. Across the room was an ancient, threadbare couch, where two teenagers were huddled up to one another. The beam from the screen bathed their resting bodies in a midnight hue, and whilst one of them was asleep, the other was awake. Kyouko Kirigiri gazed at the flickering screen, one of her gloved hands absent-mindedly twirling a lock of her light hair around her finger, as the other loosely cradled the hand of Makoto Naegi.

The male stirred with a small groan, twitching a little in his slumber. She glanced down at him, his head settled on her lap, and a small smile graced her lips. Though it had been his idea to meet and watch a movie, it had been him who had initially fallen asleep shortly before the end… and now, because of how he had positioned himself, Kirigiri was at risk of interrupting his rest if she was to leave. And that would not do. After all, the combination of his tussled hair, the slow rise and fall of his chest underneath that ridiculous hoodie he always wore, and the shuddering beneath the eyelids to signify dreaming… it was all almost adorable. 

Amused at his childlike vulnerability, Kirigiri lowered her free hand and stroked his hair, prompting another twitch from the sleeping boy. Her fingertips brushed through the bristly brunette mass, the poorly styled spikes firm from product yet with a somehow slackened softness caused by - ah yes, she noticed the mild sheen on his forehead. Sweat. She was well aware that at the beginning of the night, Naegi had seemed awfully flustered. 

Unbeknownst to her, her cheeks were tinged with pink upon the realization that the almost helplessly goofy fellow nestled upon her could become so nervous over their date. She cupped his cheek, her touch remaining gentle and tender, as comforting warmth permeated her leather gloves. Touch was an unusual level of intimacy for her. Kirigiri had a tendency to be satisfied with simple watching. She was always observant, never in the midst of activity… as a detective should be. However, when she and Naegi were alone, that didn’t seem to be enough, she wanted to be closer to him; she wanted to understand him more than anyone else.

“Kirigiri?” 

Somehow she had become preoccupied with thoughts of affection - at least, she hoped that was all they were - and hadn’t noticed that Naegi had awoken. She furrowed her brow at him, mostly agitated that she had caused a slip in her detective professionalism. Dumb cute luckster boys.

“How was your nap, Naegi?” she asked in a flat voice as Naegi sat himself up, rubbing his eyes, while Kirigiri became aware of how little feeling she had in her legs on account of supporting his dead weight.

“Sorry… I didn’t want to fall asleep, seriously… I guess the movie I picked wasn’t that good…” Naegi apologized, scratching his cheek bashfully. 

“Did I not deduce earlier, that, all things considered, we should not have chosen The Room as our evening’s entertainment?” She rolled her eyes at him, as he gave a grin of embarrassment. As her expression remained somewhat stony, his grin faltered.

“I didn’t want to fall asleep, Kirigiri, honestly, I… damn it, I completely ruined our date, didn’t I?” He crossed his arms, and she could see his frown even in the dark, prompting a surge of sympathy from the girl. He had obviously tried so hard, and she supposed that this time luck wasn’t on his side. She knew he still had to be commended for his efforts, so after a small pause; she shifted over into the space in the couch next to him. He gave a hastily stifled mumble of dissent as she somewhat woodenly clutched hold of his waist as she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

“If you want to sleep, then I’ll do that with you,” Kirigiri told him in the same flat tone, a betrayal to the slight curvature of her lips, “but don’t sleep on my legs again.” A head of his bristly hair nodded next to her, and he threw his own arms around her, correcting the both of them so that they were lying down more comfortably. Now Kirigiri’s vision was dimmed both by the lack of any light, artificial or otherwise, but also Naegi’s body eclipsing the glow of the television, as her head had somehow become buried in his breast.

She closed her eyes to the world, and her remaining senses encapsulated her. The could smell the musk from Naegi’s body of some cheap cologne that she just knew he had borrowed off of someone like Leon, who had probably said something like “all chicks love it” without any consideration of the female’s personality and preferences, as he often would. She could hear the measured breaths and she could feel the staggered rise and fall of his chest as he tried to keep composure. There was no help being flattered by how overdone it all was and how committed he was to impressing her. She edged up, inch by inch, and gave him some slightly awkward intermediary between a peck and a kiss on the cheek. As she settled back into him and closed her eyes again, she reflected that neither of them seemed to know what they were doing.

“I think you can relax now,” she breathed into him, and he gave a sigh of relief beneath her, his muscles suddenly loosening up all at once as he slumped back into the foamy, creaky bosom of the couch, clutching Kirigiri close. The small smile returned to her lips as the realization came that she had both won and been won with those six words. Blocking out the world beyond her closed eyes, she only had consideration for the heart that was beating in her right ear within the chest of who, she now deduced, was her boyfriend. With a final deep breath of satisfaction, she allowed herself to drift off into the welcoming embrace of sleep, ready to soon wake up and learn so much more about the boy that she adored.


End file.
